1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improving Internet service traffic, and more particularly to discriminating among DNS (Domain Name System) requests and service requests upon redirecting DNS requests from various sources based on interaction history, adaptive learning, user experiences and global DNS data.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the Internet was launched in 1995, online services have emerged for many consumer and business needs and applications. The power of the Internet has been attributed to its unique properties as a global, two-way medium that allows any user the ability to reach global users or businesses and interact with them, literally at the speed of light. The term “globalization” has become the new order of the economic day, powerfully enabled by the Internet, which has caused massive shifts and transformations in how consumers and businesses conduct their day-to-day personal and commercial business.
In today's “information age” people frequently perform various types of activities using computing devices connected to the Internet. The Internet has made searching for information simple, speedy and efficient. To perform a computerized search, a searcher simply enters a word or words (termed “keywords”) into a website query box in order to find information related to the entered words.
Using the Internet to explore available services, reach destinations, share and publish content with friends, and connecting and communicating personally and professionally has become so ubiquitous that Internet use is really no longer only about searching. Individuals today actually want to connect directly with services that are suited to their needs. Users may click on one or more links from a list that appears after a search using keywords or in an article that they are reading without going to a search engine. Users may also type website names, or single word terms, into a browser directly to reach an intended destination, or they might simply click on links presented on some other pages for this purpose. Some of these links, search results and other mechanisms may lead individual users to useful and intended content. Some may lead the user to unintended and harmful content.
When entering the addresses directly into the browser, users may misspell names or terms, or they may enter names of non-existent domains. Users may also inadvertently enter queries for addresses that may be harmful to the user or the user's system, account or identity.
There is a need for an Internet improvement platform that intermediates these requests and allows, at a network level, to redirect queries for erroneous or malicious sites to other sites that may be more appropriate.